


Sustaining Hope

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through dreams and doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustaining Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly Season 3. The drabble prompt here was 'hope.'

**_Sustaining Hope_ **

 

Hope has been a constant presence. We've passed it between us almost like a torch.

At first it was mine, as I watched for signs that Malcolm might share what I felt for him, my heart hoping that he did. It thrived amid a thicket of self-doubts about my age, rank, and how he could possibly want me.

But he did.

Through the bleakest days, when I feared I'd become a man too driven and amoral for anyone to love, Malcolm held hope. He tended its flame, and breathed life back into it whenever it flickered.

His love never changed.


End file.
